RWBY:Empire on Remnant
by The Rookie 545
Summary: During a search for resources to aid in building the Second Death Star Vader and his fleet find Remnant. Now Vader is under orders from the Emperor to search for a mysterious power that seems to be on the entire planet. Vader will have to mix lies with truth to ensure that he has the trust of the occupants of this world. The world of Remnant is about to be changed.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**

 **RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth and created Monty Oum, may he rest in peace.**

 **Star Wars is owned by Disney and created by George Lucas.**

* * *

 **Authors note**

 **This fic will take place a bit before Volume 2 ep 2 and in terms of Star Wars Lore will take place between A New Hope and The Empire Strikes Back. Sometime during the 3 year timeskip to be specific. It will feature the Executor-class Star Dreadnaught named the Executor. For those of you that don't know that is the big star destroyer that Vader is seen on in The Empire Strikes Back. Put simply Vader will be in this. For the sake of Star Wars Lore Remnant will be somewhere in the Unknown Regions.**

* * *

 _ **A long time ago in a galaxy far, far away….**_

 _ **RWBY:EMPIRE ON REMNANT**_

 _ **A year since the destruction of the first Death Star Lord Vader is sent on a mission to the Unknown Regions by the Emperor. His mission find planets to be harvested into resources the aid in building the second Death Star.**_

 _ **After finding a number of dead worlds suitable for harvesting Lord Vader and the crew of the Super Star Destroyer Executor and its escort find a planet with life. The Imperial scans say this world has an abundance of resources, but also shows signs of intelligent life. Vader also senses a power that he has never sensed before.**_

 _ **I**_ _ **nstead of harvesting the world Lord Vader heads to the communication room to speak with the Emperor himself….**_

* * *

Lord Vader made his way to the communication room that was used to contact the Emperor. Yet even from inside the depths of the Executor he could still sense the world that they discovered. It gave off a power that he has never felt before, it felt both similar yet completely different to the Force. He decided to speak with the Emperor on this matter. If they had discovered something of value it could be used against the Rebel Alliance.

He made his way to the communication room and knelt down once the holographic projector powered up.

"Lord Vader, I trust your mission is going well?" The Emperors voice sounded as it always did, a threat. For years Vader had been planning a way to remove the Emperor, but he still had to wait and plan.

"Yes my master, but we have stumbled across a world with a power that I have never felt before. Scans say the planet has life, intelligent life. I have come seeking your guidance my master." Vader spoke and his voice was amplified into the robotic emotionless voice that his suit produced.

"Do you believe this power can be harnessed?" The Emperor spoke back.

"I… am not sure. But if it can be I feel that it would end this war sooner. With your permission I will start a search of the world for this power. I will destroy all in my pa-"

"No." Just like that the Emperors voice stopped him. Vader did not protest, despite the Emperors look he was more powerful than Vader. He had no choice but to listen.

"No, attempt contact with the life of this world if possible. Learn what you can and see if they know what this power is. See if it can be harnessed. Then mark the world for harvesting." The Emperor said and his word was absolute, Vader could not afford to disobey the Emperor. At least not yet.

"As you say, my master." Vader said slowly and then he heard the hologram projector turn off. Vader looked up and stood up and turned around, he made his way to the bridge.

When he made it he was greeted by Admiral Kendal Ozzel when he neared the bridges windows.

"Lord Vader, what are our orders?" He asked and Vader, as always, felt fear from the man. Not fear of the orders but fear of Vader himself as Vader was running low on patience with the man.

"We are to search this world for a source of power, the Emperor demands it." Vader spoke harshly as always to the admiral. In truth Vader viewed officers as corrupt and greedy and he gave them little room for error.

"A power my Lord? Our scanners have been picking up a strange… I don't know how to describe it. Just that it seems to be all over the planet." The Admiral spoke and Vader pondered on this. If the scanners could pick it up this would be easier than Vader thought.

"Are there areas where the scanners are picking up high levels of this power?" Vader questioned and the Admiral turned to a console.

"Yes my Lord, one particular area. Our scans are picking up land at this area and some old type of communication." The Admiral spoke after looking at the console.

"Communication. Is it a language and one we can decipher?" Vader questioned, if they could learn the language this would be much easier.

"Yes my lord, it is a language but something is strange about it." The Admiral said and Vader immediately turned to face him.

"What is strange about it Admiral?" He asked harshly wanting to know.

"Well my lord its…. basic. Or some form of it." The Admiral spoke and Vader found this as a surprise. After that he turned and looked at the planet through the bridges glass. He made a choice.

"Ready a shuttle with troopers, I will see to this personally." Vader said and turned to walk out of the bridge.

"But my Lord what if you are shot down?" The Admiral asks causing Vader to stop.

"Attempt to make contact with the planet, let them know that we are here as… explorers. If that fails notify me." Vader says and with that he leaves the bridge heading for the hanger.

* * *

Ozpin and Ironwood and just finished there conversation. As Ironwood was leaving he stopped and pressed a hand to his ear.

"What is going on? What do you mean someone is on the comm channels? They are claiming what? Don't be absurd. Put me on the line via my scroll." Ironwood said and turned back to Ozpin pulling out his scroll.

"You may want to hear this, it would seem as if the world is getting crazier." Ironwood said and set the scroll on Ozpins desk. A second later it turned on.

"Attention, this is Admiral Kendal Ozzel of the Galactic Empire. We are attempting to communicate with you. We are outside of your planets orbit. Respond if you can understand me." This Admiral Kendal Ozzel said. Ozpin glances at Ironwood who shrugs but is smiling like it is some practical joke. Ozpin pulls the scroll closer to him and looks at Ironwood, he nods.

"Hello Admiral Ozzel. This is Professor Ozpin of Beacon Academy, can I help you?" He said.

"Yes you can, our leader is going to land on your planet to communicate better with you. Is there a place our leader can land?" This Admiral replied but before Ozpin could respond Ironwood spoke first.

"Now "Admiral" I think this prank has gone on long enough. As a General of the Atlas Military I could have you found and travel is impossible, all dust sent up fails when it leaves our atmosphere." Ironwood said clearly trying to end this the person on the other side spoke back almost immediately.

"I am sorry but this is no prank or trick General. We are… explorers who have found your planet by chance. We merely wish to communicate in person, is there a way we can prove to you we are not lying?" The Admiral responded and Ozpin decided to speak before Ironwood did so that things did not escalate.

"Yes, perhaps if we could see you that would change things." Ozpin said and for a moment the Admiral is silent.

"Very well we shall position out fleet just outside the atmosphere above the continents you call home. You will need a form of long range scopes to see us." The admiral said then the line went silent. Ozpin looked at Ironwood who had a raised eyebrow.

"Don't tell me you actually believe this nonsense?" He asked.

"Now James, I have learned to keep all possibilities open. Even the most insane ones." Ozpin says then pulls out his own scroll and contacts Glynda.

"Glynda can you have a telescope brought up?" Ozpin asked.

"Of course, I will have one brought up right away." Glynda says. Ozpin thanks her then closes the call.

After about 10 minutes workers brought up a telescope and set it up by the window. Setting it up took around 6 minutes. Glynda had accompanied them and dismissed them when they were done.

"Professor Ozpin what is this about?" Glynda asked keeping a short distance from Ironwood.

"You may just find out." Ozpin responded and at that moment Ironwoods scroll, which wa still on the desk, lit up.

"We are in position."

At that Ozpin went to the telescope.

"Oh please, it's broad daylight." Ironwood said but that didn't stop Ozpin. He went to the scope and looked through it at first he saw nothing then he moved the scope around and froze. He saw these ships in space all looked like giant spear or arrow heads but one was bigger than the other six. He checked to see if it was an illusion caused by the moon but the moon would likely be on the other side of the world. He could barely see them due to the sunlight, but they were there.

"James, Glynda, you may want to take a look." Ozpin said while moving away from the telescope.

* * *

Lord Vader did not like to be kept waiting, but he had no choice but to wait. It had been some time and the shuttle was loaded with stormtroopers and ready to go.

Then the pilot spoke.

"We have permission to launch. Coordinates received." He said and Vader went to the cockpit to get a better look. Soon they took off and went to the continents on the planet.

* * *

 **Authors note**

 **This story is one I had in mind for a long time. I thought on it more and came up with a general outline of the story.**

 **Next chapter will have RWBY and will show the arrival of Darth Vader.**

 **This chapter came together well only because I could change a lot easily. Expect different results in future chapters. Yes this one is kinda short but it's only the first chapter.**

 **Until next time!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**

 **Star Wars belongs to Disney and was created by George Lucas, all rights belong to them.**

 **Beta Reader:The Unknown Plague**

* * *

Vader watched through the cockpit if the shuttle. As they got closer to the planet Vader could sense the power. It seemed to be everywhere, yet he felt something else. Something twisted, something dark. It too seemed to encase the planet.

"Lord Vader, we have received coordinates for a landing site." The pilot in the standard black stormtrooper pilot armor said.

"Proceed." Vader said and the ship made a quick adjustment and went for what appeared to be city. He could sense the panic and surprise of those in the city, they likely saw the shuttle.

Then the shuttle made another adjustment. This time the ship went across a lake and went to some cliffs. There he could see a tall structure that appeared to have some glowing green orbs at the top.

Then he felt something a power beneath the structure, then another power at the structure. It would seem that this would be easier than he thought.

* * *

Ruby and team RWBY as well as the members of team JNPR were outside at the landing ports. They were in the library doing a number of different things until there was a huge commotion via their scrolls. All their scrolls lit up with posts and videos on a unidentified flying object over Vale. From what could be determined it was heading to Beacon.

Yet none of the Atlas ships had shot at it and when Weiss was questioned she said that the craft is not of Atlas make. The craft had a strange design, the wings formed a upside down y, the glass of the craft was pitch black, and it made a noise unlike any heard before. When the craft neared the landing pad it seemed to hover over it then turn around so that the back was facing them.

"Think it's aliens?" Yang said suddenly causing Ruby as well as the others to look at her, all said nothing.

"Aliens, please." Weiss said who was on Rubys' right.

"Hey, you already said that it's not Atlas. So it could be anything, right?" Yang asked as if doubting herself.

Before anyone could respond the back of the ship opened, a ramp formed from what they could only guess was the entrance. Then came the armored figures. They all wore some kind of white armor with a strange design on the helmet. They all held small strange looking weapons. They marched out in formation, nine on one side nine of the other, they formed two lines. When the troops all looked to be out the ones on Rubys' right turned to face their left, the ones on Rubys' left turned to face their right.

Both teams were silent, however Ruby noticed that a number of other students had appeared, all gathered around the ship yet none would get close to it or the armored figures.

It was dead silent, not even the wind was blowing. Then came the breathing, or what could be assumed to be breathing. It was machine like and seemed to be automated as it went in a pattern. Then from the ship came a figure in all black with a strange yet chilling helmet. He walked out and was being tailed by two more of those armored figures.

He walked out at a pace that was neither slow nor fast, instead the pace at which he walked was almost menacing. Then he stopped mid walk, he was looking around as if something was amiss. He stopped right in Rubys line of site, then he turned his head and looked at her. His breathing was all that was heard, he seemed to study her from his position , around ten feet away, a chill went down her spine then he looked forward and continued walking. All in his path stepped out of his way, he looked to be heading to Beacon.

Ruby felt hands wrap around her and turning her head she saw it was Yang. She looked worried and was holding Ruby tightly.

"What was that about?" Weiss asked. Ruby turned to face them and saw that everyone, even the random people, were all looking at her.

"Um… I don't know." She said timidly, she wasn't use to this kind of attention.

"Is that Professor Ozpin, Glynda, and that General guy?" Jaune asked and they all looked to the right to see the three said people all waiting.

"Let's get a closer look." Ruby said and ducked out of Yangs hug. They all moved a bit closer to the group, Ruby could just barely make out what they are saying.

"-am Professor Ozpin. These are my colleagues Professor Goodwitch and General Ironwood."

Then the figure spoke and when he did Ruby felt a chill go down her spine. She was certain the others felt it too.

"I am Darth Vader. But you may call me Lord Vader, it represents my position within the galactic empire." He said, his voice robotic and seemingly had no emotion in it. Before Ozpin could continue General Ironwood put a hand on his shoulder and whispered something. Ozpin turned back to Vader.

"May we take this conversation to my office, it will guarantee us privacy and silence." Ozpin spoke in his usual nonchalant tone.

"Very well." Vader said and when the professors and the general walked to Beacon he followed, as well as the two troops with Vader.

The rest of the troops all held their positions, unmoving except for the occasional look around.

"Hey, what do you think those helmets feel like?" Nora said almost giddy.

"Nora, you are not taking one of their helmets." Ren spoke quietly as usual. Then came Ooblecks voice from behind the group.

"Attention students, the rest of the day is a free day. But I expect all my work to be done and ready tomorrow." He said quickly then before Ruby could turn around he was gone. In the distance Ruby could see the Atlas ships all moving to Beacon.

* * *

Vader carefully observed his surroundings as he walked through the structure. He made a assessment that these humans while advanced are inferior to the Empire, to most of the Galaxy in fact. These professors led him to a elevator and they all got inside. The ride up was a silent one. But he could sense their suspicion of him.

When the elevator stopped and opened they all got out. Vader looked around and saw gears. He had only seen such primitive technology a few times, but they were hard to miss. But he turned his attention back to the main reason he is here.

He saw Ozpin sitting in a desk with Goodwitch on his right and Ironwood on his left.

"Would you and your men like to take a seat?" Ozpin said, though Vader could see no chairs nearby. It wouldn't matter.

"No. I assume you have questions." Vader said, more of a statement then a question really.

"A number. Might I ask what your intentions are?"

Vader knew that he could not take long to think lest they get suspicious, so he had to mix lies with truth.

"Our intentions are but that of exploration and research." Partiality true, he is exploring but not for research.

"What of your organization? I am certain that I heard the admiral of that ship that they are a Empire." It was not Ozpin that spoke but this Ironwood person. Vader could sense a growing suspicion from him.

"Yes, we are a Empire. An Empire that seeks nothing more than peace and exploration." Another lie.

"That ship and what I can assume are its escort look like warships, do you have an explanation for that?" Ironwood said.

"Now General, I am certain that he has a good explanation." Ozpin said and took a sip from his cup.

"We are at war. A large group known simply as the Rebel Alliance has threatened the security of our Empire. They are terrorists, and have killed millions of our people.' This for the most part was true. The destruction of the Deathstar did result in countless lives lost, most of them were just new recruits. He continued.

"They struck out at the Empire and despite their technological disadvantage they have made a number of victories." He finished, it was true. Despite the Empires many strengths they had a difficult time dealing with the Rebels.

"I see, for what reason did these Rebels attack?" Ozpin asked and at this Vader had to take a moment to come up with a suitable lie. They noticed as the trio were looking at him intently.

"They… did not agree with our government. Before we were a republic but now we are a Empire." Ironwood was the one to speak up.

"And just why did you become an Empire?" His tone was that of suspicion and caution. It made no matter, most lesser advanced races had the same reactions to more advanced races.

"Many years ago, there was a war. It was known as The Clone Wars. This war was the result of the former government not keeping the galaxy in order. That and the Jedi were to blame." Vader said, a part of him missed those days, specifically his time with his personal legion Vaders Fist. AKA the 501st, but they were clones, they did not have that long to live.

"Jedi, what are these Jedi?" This time it was Goodwitch who asked, she had a mix of caution and curiosity.

"The Jedi were once the protectors of the Galaxy, but they had become certain that nothing major would happen. As a result they were the cause of the Clone Wars. But near the end of the Clone Wars they betrayed us, only I did not fall under their influence. I led a legion of troops into their base and stopped them before they could do anything." Most of that was true, the Jedi did become lax in its time. But only he knew why the Jedi were killed. But if he said killed they might not think "good" of the Empire. So he said stopped.

"But I believe that is enough on our history. I have received orders from the Emperor to learn about your civilization, in return you may become a part of our Empire." Vader spoke in lies. He would learn what was needed and then all would fall. Unless they proved useful.

"Well…. What would you like to know?" Ozpin said then Ironwood put a hand on his shoulder with a stern face. He turned to Vader.

"May we have a moment to talk?" Ironwood asked and Vader nodded. Forcing answers out of them would not be the best choice.

The three of them huddled together and were having a discussion. But Vaders suit helped him hear, aside from keeping him alive the suit altered some of his senses. He could hear better than most. But he only picked up fragments of what they were saying. Something about not trusting and giving away info. They broke off from their huddle and turned back to Vader.

"Mr. Vader, if I may call you that, we want to make a deal." Ozpin said and Vader let him continue.

"We will help you with what you need and in return you and your forces will help us." He said and Vader had to consider this. The Emperor did say that he had to gain their trust, this could be a chance to do so. He could take the info by force, but then again he had to consider that they may have a different form of written language. Just because they spoke basic does not mean they use their written form of it.

"Very well, the Empire will aid your planet. But do not take something like this lightly." Vader said and it more or less came out as a threat.

"I understand, but may I ask what you are?" Ozpin asked inquisitively.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean you look human, at least that's what I can tell by the looks of your suit. And those of your men."

Clever, or smart. Vader could not tell. Ozpin was not wrong, just because he looks human doesn't mean that he is human. But in this case he and his men classify as human.

"Yes, we are human."

"Is that so? It makes me wonder… But that will be for another time. Is there a way we can communicate with your people, my friend doesn't appreciate having his armies network tapped into." Ozpin said and Vader could only assume that he was talking about the General.

"Very well." He turns his head to the trooper on his right. "Trooper give them your mobile communication unit."

"Yes Lord Vader." The trooper said and brought out a small cylindrical device with a button on it. He brought it over to Ozpins desk and put it on the desk. He went back to his place by Vader.

Ozpin picked up the device and looked at it before returning his attention to Vader.

"I believe I see how this works." He said and set the comm unit in front of him.

"Good, now is there anything you need right away?"

"Well… let's just say we have a pest problem."

* * *

The dark cloaked person had been in Beacon for some time. Despite Oobleck saying that everyone had the rest of the day off, no one wanted to leave. The white armored troops and the ship had yet to move. The troops only moved to adjust armor or change the position of their weapons. But other than that they remained completely still.

"What do you think they are?" Yang asked quietly, but in this silence it was like a plate shattering in a enclosed room.

"What do yo-"

Everyones attention was not on Ruby. Suddenly everyone was looking back at Beacon, she saw why. The dark cloaked figure with the robotic breathing was walking back to his ship. He was being tailed by the two troops with him. As he passed, the troops that were in formation broke off one after the other and followed him in.

"I've got a bad feeling about this." Jaune said and Ruby felt that they all did.

* * *

Vader went to the cockpit and had the pilot made contact with the Admiral. His voice came through.

"Yes Lord Vader?"

"Have dropships and Tie Bombers ready. The inhabitants of this world require that we show a act of trust. If not they will be of any help to us."

"Yes Lord Vader, where shall we sent the troops and fighters?"

"There is a wall that surrounds this city, beyond it are what they call Grimm. Eliminate with extreme prejudice."

(Note:It is suggested from a glimpse seen in RWBY that there is a wall around Vale. So I decided to use that.)

"Yes Lord Vader." The comm went down and Vader turned to the pilot.

"Take me to the wall, I will personally take part in this." He said and the pilot nodded and they changed course.

In truth Vader wished to see what he could learn about the Grimm. The descriptions given to him suggested that they are filled with hate, anger, and seek to cause naught but death. If this turned out to be true Vader saw many applications these beasts could provide.

"Lord Vader, the dropships and Bombers are approaching." The pilot said and Vader could hear the engines of the Bombers and the dropships.

"All bomber pilots keep your distance and only aid when we have need of you." He spoke into the ships comm and he got a lot of 'Yes Lord Vader' in return.

It was time to show the people of this world their power. Vader felt it, this world was about to changed forever.

* * *

 **Authors Note**

 **This was a long time coming. But the main delay was one word, life. With the start of the school year eveyone either goes to school or work or whatever it is we all do.**

 **Not gonna reply to reviews, but am gonna say that I know how powerful Vader is. But I also know how weak he is, his suit was purposefully designed to hinder him and to have a very big weakness to electricity.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer**

 **RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth and created by Monty Oum, may he rest in peace. Star wars was created by George Lucas and is now owned by disney.**

* * *

 **Beta Reader:The Unknown Plague**

* * *

"Ozpin I do not think that this was a good idea." Ozpin heard James say for the twentieth time. He had been like this since Vader had left.

"What if this Vader loses this fight or his men are killed? Odds are this Empire will blame us and attack!" He slammed his hand on Ozpins desk and he just took a drink. He heard Glynda speak up from his side.

"I fear that I must agree with Ironwood." She said and Ozpin waited to see if she would continue. She didn't. She rarely ever agreed with James and Ozpin doubted that she would continue. He set mug down and clasped his hands together.

"You both act out of caution which is good but I sent them out there for a reason." That caught their attention as he saw them both look at him intently.

"I sent them out there not to try and get rid of them or drive them away. What I did was send them out to see just what they were capable of." He said and turned his chair so that he faced his window. He heard James sigh.

"I am sorry that I doubted you. But you seem calm about everything. First Salem and now this Vader." James voice had a tone of anger in it. It was understandable. Ozpin sighed then spoke in a very calm tone.

"James if there is anything that I have learned in life then it is that rushing into things will rarely work in ones favor. I act as I do for a number of reasons." His voice was very calm but he was very serious. He had to learn what he could about their visitors, if they were a threat then Ozpin doubted that they could beat them. Something about Vader unsettled him, something similar to the Grimm. But if they could be allies then things could change for the better, at least he hoped so. He would just have to wait.

* * *

Vader watched from the cockpit of the shuttle. He saw the landscape and in the distance the wall Ozpin spoke of.

"Order the gunships to fly ahead and find a clearing. When they do have them deploy their troops and secure the perimeter." He said to the pilot who responded as all troops do and immediately started to do as ordered.

Vader turned and went to the troop bay. He walked all the way to the ramp door and waited. Then the pilot spoke on the intercom.

"Lord Vader scanners are picking up lifeforms and they are seem to be converging on us."

"Keep your heading pilot, whatever appears and makes itself a threat tell the troops eliminate with extreme prejudice." Vader said into the ships comm and went back to waiting. Whatever was out there Vader could sense it for they gave off hate and lots of it. It was as if these creatures were hate itself. That would be there downfall for as a dark lord he fed of such things. But Ozpin said that these Grimm were drawn to negative emotions, if that was the case he would be like a tractor beam and draw them in.

"Pilot order the bombers to ready their ordnance and be ready to act when ordered."

He heard the ion engines of the bombers as they flew. He felt the ship slow down.

"Landing site confirmed, troops have been deployed. Scanners show the lifeforms are closing in."

He made no response as he waited. He heard the landing gear deploy and felt the ship land. The ramp opened and he heard the troops behind him stand up.

The ramp going down revealed a clearing and a forest with some hills in the distance. The troops from the gunships, around six dozen, had already formed a perimeter in the clearing. All the while Vader could feel the hate of the creatures as they approach.

"Captain I suggest you men be ready, whatever is coming comes for death." He spoke to the stormtrooper captain who was at his side.

"Yes Lord Vader." Was all he said then he walked out to the troops. Vader could hear him giving orders. Then he heard a voice coming from his hip.

"Mr. Vader?"

It was a comm unit similar to the ones used by the troops. More importantly it was Ozpins voice. He grabbed the device with his left hand and held it up.

"Yes Professor Ozpin?"

"Would you and your men like some assistance? I have a number of huntsman and huntresses I can spare. My friend General Ironwood also has men he can spare."

"No, we will not need your assistance."

"If that is what you wish I will respect that, but is there anyway we can view your location? We would like to see how well you and your men handle themselves."

Vader was no fool. He knew that they were trying to evaluate their strength. But now he had a choice to make, if he declined then he would keep the Empires strength hidden for a little while longer. But then they would likely view ill of them. If he let them see then they would know the wrath of the Empire. But that could incite fear.

Both had their goods and their bads. He had to choose.

"No I am afraid that our tech may be different from ours. But if you can find a way to then you may view our progress."

It was the best he could say as it allowed Ozpin to decide.

"Well Ironwood could send a ship with a live fe-." He stopped but it sounded like he was speaking to someone else. "What? Hmm I see. Well Mr. Vader a news ship is heading your way. Broadcasting live it would seem."

"Very well, I will alert my men not to fire upon the ship." He said and turned off the comm unit. It would seem that the people of this world made the choice, whether it that would work in his favor only time could tell.

Vader strode over to the captain who was organizing troops.

"Captain." He said and that caught the troops attention as he stopped what he was doing and turned to face Vader.

"Alert the troops and Tie pilots. A vessel is approaching. It is not to be destroyed." His voice was threatening and less of a order. But the captain complied, there were few who would question his orders. Those that did typically had a very hard time breathing.

"It is done Lord Vader."

"Good now stand aside, I will personally take part in this."

The captain stood to the side and Vader walked past him, all stood aside for him. As he walked past the troops he pulled his lightsaber off his belt. He didn't ignite it, not yet. In the distance he could hear a vessel approaching.

* * *

Ozpin had a large scroll, one of the tablet types, on his desk. He, as well as Ironwood and Glynda who were watching from his sides, were quiet as they watched the live feed.

At first it was just trees and Lisa Lavender commenting on the event. But then the feed showed them a large clearing full of those white armored troops. All had formed a half circle facing away from the wall. The camera zoomed in and showed Vader standing roughly in the center of the formation.

Then suddenly the camera zoomed out and gave them a view of the forest. There was no audio but Ozpin could very well make out what was happening.

"The Grimm approach." Was all he said. The trees in the feed shook and a few fell. Whatever was causing the trees to shake and fall could not be seen. But he couldn't make any further observations as the feed went back to Vader. He stood very still as did the troops with him. Then came dark shapes from the forest. They moved forward slowly, more came from the forest. Beowolfs and Ursa was what he could make out.

The troops didn't fire and Vader stepped forward. Ozpin saw something strange. The Grimm all looked to be converging on Vader. James was the one to break the delicate silence.

"Is he insane!? Why aren't those men firing!?" His questions went unanswered as the feed showed Vader raising a hand with Grimm only feet away from him.

Then something happened. The Grimm around Vader started to float and then were suddenly forced out of view when Vader trust his hand out.

A Ursa charged him and Vader didn't even turn to face it. The Ursa stopped in its tracks and collapsed and was writhing on the ground. Then it went still. Then there was a beam of red and another and suddenly the camera feed zoomed out. The troops were firing at the Grimm but they weren't firing bullets. As far as Ozpin could tell it was some kind of red beam or bolt. But it was far more effective then bullets as Beowolfs and Ursa fell after only a few shots and larger ones took only a few more. Though the shots seemed to not go near there targets as a number went clean past ot just skimmed the Grimm. But there was a great many troops and they shredded the Grimm.

Then the feed suddenly went back to Vader and Ozpin saw why. Vader had something in his right hand, something similar to the bolts the troops weapons fired. But one glance and Ozpin could tell the weapon was far more poweful. That and the number of dead Grimm, most cut in two from the looks of it, was evident that this weapon was dangerous.

To say Vader was beating the Grimm was an understatement. Vader was slaughtering them as were his men. But the view was obstructed by smoke. But Ozpin realized it wasn't smoke it was Grimm smoke from when they died. They were killing so many and as a result the Grimm smoke blocked the entire feed.

Then the camera feed changed to a roof view. It was focusing on these wierd H shaped ships and they looked to be heading for the skirmish. They flew over it and suddenly they all dropped something. The camera followed what they dropped until they were lost in the forest surrounding the battle. Then there were explosions and each time the ships passed they hit a different part of the forest. Smoke and fire was everywhere.

The feed changed and Ozpin saw four Nevermore circling the site. They were completely ignoring the news ship. The strange H shaped ships didn't make a pass in any of the feeds. Then something hit one of the Nevermore. Something hit its side, something green. Whatever it was caused the Nevermore to drop and soon the other Nevermore fell, and Ozpin saw what was killing them. The feed changed again and he saw the H shaped ships firing some kind of green bolts at the Nevrmore. They passed and the camera followed them as they did.

The ships went to the skies and then the camera changed.

The smoke was thinning. Ozpin saw that not one of the troops were firing. Then the feed focused on a dark figure and for a moment Ozpin thought he saw Salem. But no the smoke was playing tricks on him for there was a red beam by the figure. Vader had a foot on what looked to be an alpha Beowolfs head. Then Ozpin realized that was not standing on it he was holding it down with his foot. The Grimm was struggling but it was clearly in vain. The red beam went up as Vader brought it above his head then brought it down, the Beowolf was no more.

The red beam vanished and a few seconds later a voice broke the silence, Vaders voice.

"Was that satisfactory?" It came from the device that Ozpin only now realized he was suddenly holding in his left hand. It took him a moment to find his voice.

"Y- Yes. That was… impressive."

"That was of no challenge, I have faced many creatures in my time. All fell to my saber."

"I- I see."

"Now we may discuss our agreement." It took Ozpin a second to recall the deal.

"It would seem so. What is it that you ask of us?" What he got was not what he was expecting.

"We will build a base at this site and you will provide us with what we ask. In exchange we will help your planet and its people." It was a statement not a question. Ozpin knew that he could not deny so be said the only thing he could.

"I see that as a fair exchange."

"Good, I will be out of contact for a time. I have buisness to attend." Then the comm went dead. For a minute the office was silent. Only Ironwoods pacing footsteps filled the emptyness. Then Glynda broke the silence. Her voice had no emotion in it.

"I… never thought I would feel bad for rhe Grimm."

Ironwood sighed and then spoke.

"This changes everything, and it will likely make her act faster."

Ozpin sighed and slumped into his chair and went back to watching the feed. The camera was showes the same ship that Vader came in leaving the site. Then the camers changed and he saw the devastation. Most of the forest was gone, all that remained was ash, smoke, and fire. Little green remained.

He could not even estimate how many Grimm were killed and as far as he could tell not one of those troops were killed. He saw the troops spread out, he saw occasional flashes of red. He knew what they were doing. Picking off the stragglers.

"I think that we should be more worried about our new friends."

* * *

Vader wasn't even winded from the battle, if one could even call it that. The Grimm were obliterated and the whole thing was broadcasted to this world. It was a good and bad thing. He may have showed the world that they were "friends" and "allies" by killing the beasts. But it would also likely make people fear them. In normal circumstances that would be a good thing, but that was back in known space where fear was used to control the people. But here, he would have to gain their trust so that they would help him find this power.

Vaders mind went to the creatures, the Grimm. If there was a raw manifestation of hate in the galaxy it would be them. The Grimm, to Vader, seemed to be the dark side in possibly its purest form. He would have to get info on them and the power.

But as he thought his mind went to places that the Emperor would likely find treasonous. If Vader could harness this power then he may be able to defeat the Emperor sooner than planned. Then his mind went back to the Grimm. He wondered if they could be controlled, he knew the force could be used to "control" many wild creatures of the galaxy. Would it work on these Grimm, he would have to find out. Suddenly he was having second thoughts about talking with the Emperor. He didn't alert the admiral to establish contact with the Emperor. But he was already going to the Executor and if he just went back then that would be suspicious.

He knew that the Emperor had spies working for him. Vader didn't know if any spies were on his ship or in his fleet but he didn't want to take any chances. His thoughts were interrupted when he felt the ship land and heard the troops disembark.

He walked off the ship and made his way out of the hanger. He stopped by a officer who was at a terminal. When he spoke it made the officer jump, apparently he didn't know Vader was there.

"Tell the Admiral that I will be in my chamber meditating. If I am disturbed then it had better be for a good reason." The officer cleared his throat and replied as all do.

He made his way to his chambers. Meditating was the best thing to do as it would likely give him guidence. But as he walked he stopped when he felt something. A anger, a hate, both directed at him as far he could tell.

* * *

Cinder watched the projected footage from a scroll with Emerald, Mercury, Roman, Neo, and some White Fang. She felt her temper rise drasticly as she watched the footage. This black cloaked figure was tearing apart the Grimm like they were nothing. Even his troops just killed them off. Whoever these people were they were a threat to her plans.

A threat to the plans meant the plans had to be changed, which would set everything back, and that was not good for her at all. Salem would not be pleased and no one wanted to be around her when she was not pleased. It was normally very… unpleasant.

Her temper flared and it must have been obvious for the others all backed away. Roman spoke, when he did his voice was nervous and a bit scared.

"Well I am going to go back to… cataloging my dust." He left quickly. Everyone else either made a excuse or just left. She raised her hand and saw that her dress was glowing from her new powers, the maidens powers. She paused the footage when it zoomed in one the black cloaked figure. When Cinder spoke her voice waa full of nothing but venom and hate.

"When all my plans have been adapted and altered and when it is set in motion I will kill you personally. I promise you that." She shot a continuous torrent of fire at the scroll and the table it was on. Incinerating both but she stopped herself from going any further lest she burn down the warehouse.

With anger in her soul Cinder turned and walked off. It would take time but Cinder knew she would have a new plan made soon. One that included the black cloaked figure and whatever army he brought.

* * *

To say Ruby and the others were calm wouldn't entail what was clearly going through their minds. Ruby and friends had finished watching the live news feed in team RWBYs room. The room was very quiet, not even Nora was being well Nora. Then Jaune, who was standing by the door, broke the silence.

"What does… what does this mean for us?"

Ruby, who was sitting up on her bunk ned, had to think but couldn't find a answer.

"What do you mean?" Was all she could say. Jaune stayed silent for a moment, but Ruby saw that the others were all looking at him. After a second he spoke.

"Well… I mean you saw what those people did to the Grimm. If they stay and help us or something what use would we be? I feel like Remnant won't need Huntsman or Huntresses if they stay." His words struck Rubys heart. She didn't even think of that, if they chose to help them with the Grimm what would become of all the Huntresses and Huntsman both in the field and in training? In Rubys mind she only saw her dream of being a Huntress shattered. It was Yang who tried to offer some hope.

"Now hold on guys. Sure those guys tore through the Grimm and sure they could put us out of school and everyone who fights Grimm out of the job. But with our training and skills we could still be of use." She stood up and spoke to all. But Weiss as usual was the one who ruined almost everything.

"Sure you can lift heavy things, I can go back to singing, and everyone else can find a way to fit in with society."

This made Ruby both sad and mad. Sure Weiss was decent on most days but she could be a real jerk when she pointed out the worst of things. Yang it would seem didn't appreciate any of what Weiss said, Ruby thought she saw a hint of red in her sisters eyes.

"Hey I am just trying to stay positive." Surprisingly it was Jaune who tried to change the subject.

"Isn't that supposed to be Noras job." Ruby, and everyone else, turned to face said girl who was, as usual, by Ren. In this case she was sitting by him in the window. Nora looked at eveyone with a calm expression then shrugged.

"I got nothin." She said. Pyrrha spoke up next.

"Now everyone. While things look bad for our careers that doesn't mean that the worst is going to happen to us. We don't know what the future holds for us so all that we can do is hope. Hope that nothing that we fear comes true." Her words were somewhat uplifting, they seemed to lighten up the mood a little. Weiss gave out a sigh.

"I suppose your right. But let's try not to think about the worst. We have the day off, we could use this time to study." At that everyone either groaned, said something like 'really Weiss', or just shook their heads.

"What? Knowledge is power, and we still need to catch Ruby up on her studies." Ruby hated that. While she waa trying her hardest to catch up to the others she was still a bit behind on general school work. Ruby jumped off her bunk and turned to face Weiss.

"Weiss no, as team leader I say we… um…" She turned to face the others who were all looking at her expectantly. "Do something to get our minds off what we just saw. Are you with me!" She exclaimed and got a few nods and yeahs.

"Then let's go and... look for adventure!" Ruby yelled and dashed for the door.

* * *

 **Done and done.**

 **Not gonna reply to reviews since it doesn't look like I need to just yet.**

 **Gonna work on making these chapters longer.**

 **Back to Fragmented Memories. But expect the next Empire On Remnant to be late. Working on another fic.**

 **Until next time!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer**

 **RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth and was created by Monty Oum, may he rest in peace. Star Wars was created by George Lucas and is owned by Disney.**

* * *

Vader had been meditating for around a day in his pressurised chamber. His helmet removed as the chamber was one of the few places he could have it off. Not much had come to him expect for the power that came from the planet. There had been no disturbances so far and at that point he had decided to exit the chamber.

Focusing on the force he could still sense a hatred directed towards him from the world. From where on the world he could not say, but if it was a threat then it would be dealt with swiftly. Vader pushed a button on his seat and the chamber around him separated so that the whole room could be accesses. He turned the seat around to face the monitor and established contact for Admiral Ozzel. The screen turned on and he could see the bridge through it, a few seconds later Ozzel stood in view facing Vader. Vader spoke first.

"What is the progress on the planetary base Admiral?"

"The base is still being built but we have set up a large camp and Scout Troopers are investigating the surrounding area Lord Vader." Vader sensed that he was telling the truth.

"Have there been any requests or concerns from Ozpin?" Vader asked, gaining the trust of the inhabitants of this world was important.

At least until they could understand their language.

"Yes Lord Vader, but they merely wished to know what we plan to do. But as you were in your chambers I took the liberty of-" Ozzel stopped talking and his hand went to his throat as he tried to clear it but Vader did not relinquish his hold on him.

"Admiral." Vader spoke with evident disappointment in his tone. "Next time I will be made aware of any further contact from Ozpin and this world, disappoint me again and it will be your last mistake." He released him and Ozzel took a gasp of breath and managed to speak under his breath.

"Yes… Lord Vader." He was bent over for a moment longer then stood up straight with a red face.

"Get me contact with Ozpin, I will personally relay our intentions." Vaders tone was neutral once again but his helmet made his voice always have a certain tone to it.

Ozzel obediently nodded his head and spoke "As you command my Lord." The screen went black.

Vader could not allow one wrong move from anyone in his fleet. The only reason he spared the Admiral was because Vader still had some use of him. A few moments later the comm of his chamber turned on.

"Vader are you there?" Ozpins voice came through.

"Yes, I was busy earlier. I understand my Admiral answered your questions?" Vader said in a "friendly" tone. He had to know what the Admiral said to them.

"Yes he did."

"Relay what he said if you please, I have to make sure that none of what he said gave you a wrong impression."

"Well we just wanted to know your intentions. The Admiral said that your fleet was fleet was drawn here due to a unusual energy signature. Was that accurate?"

"Yes it was. As far as I can tell your world has a unique aura about it. I don't suppose you may have some knowledge of this?" Vader asked inquisitively. The sooner he found out the sooner they would leave. He still had the rebels to deal with and he did not know how much time could be wasted.

"Unique aura? Hmm…" Ozpins voice hummed on for a moment. "Well, your Admiral said that your fleet was drawn here due to an energy source. The only energy source, our only source of energy really, is dust."

That sparked Vaders interest greatly.

"Dust? Would you elaborate?"

"Dust is... well everything. It's our fuel, power source, and even our weapons. Well they can be used in weapons that is."

"And you say that this is your worlds only source of energy?"

"Yes, it is."

"Would you be able to to have samples of this material presented?"

"I believe so, but I believe I should let you know that dust will only work on our world. As far as I know."

"Explain." Vader sensed that he was telling the truth.

"Well, we have attempted to break our worlds atmosphere in the past. But all have ended in failure. The dust just seems to… die. So I am afraid that if you wish to study Dust you will have to come back to our worlds surface."

Vader did not reply, not immediately. He saw this as a major setback. If this Dust was only usable on the world of its origin then it would only prolong his time away from charted space.

"I… see. Where shall the Dust be presented?"

"Well perhaps at my School to give you info on the dust. Then perhaps we send it to your base that your troops are setting up?" Ozpin suggested through the comms and Vader saw no issues with that proposition.

"Very well, I will be down shortly." Then a thought popped into his head. "I imagine that you will want something in return?" Vader said, they has more than enough supplies, weapons, walkers, and other items in the fleet. Vader knew they could spare some of it.

"That would be fair. Perhaps some of your tech and weapons. Seeing as Dust can be used for just about anything that would be a fair trade."

"Agreed, I will make the arrangements and will be down."

"I will see you there." Ozpin replied and the comm was turned off. Vader switched the comm panel in his room on and went to the Imperial supply room, a officer appeared shortly afterward.

"Yes Lord Vader?"

"Have basic weapons and tech ready for transport to the planet. One hovercart will suffice."

"Yes Lord Vader." The comm ended but before he stood up he switched the comm panel to the research wing of the Executor. A female Imperial scientist appeared on screen but Vader spoke before she could.

"Do a scan of the energy from the planet and search our records. See if the energy this world emits is found anywhere else."

"Yes Lord Vader." The panel switched off and Vader stood up and exited his chamber.

* * *

Ozpin stood in his office looking out the window. He had Glynda get everything in order the previous day as the arrival of Vader and his troops had caused confusion and rumors among the students and the staff. When Glynda was involved things quieted down quickly.

Ozpin took a sip of tea from his cup and sat down in his seat. He had already made all the preparations for Vaders arrival. The dust was set up and he had made Oobleck his assistant in this so the Dust was already waiting in his room. Now Ozpin was waiting for the arrival of Vader.

His waiting was cut short when he heard a both familiar and unfamiliar noise. Turning his head he saw in the distance a transport ship and two of those H shaped ships that made a loud erie noise. Ozpin stood up and made his way to the elevator.

* * *

Vader stepped out of the transport ship as the Tie Fighter escorts landed at the sides of his transport. Behind him were eight stormtroopers who followed him when he got out of the transport. He didn't turn to face them when he spoke.

"Four of you will come with me. One of the four get the supplies, the rest of you stay here and guard the transport." The troops all replied with the usual Lord Vader.

Vader kept his eyes forward as he saw Ozpin approach them alone. Vader walked forward and the stormtroopers followed, one of them pushing the hovercart which had the items which they would trade. Vader and Ozpin stopped when they were a few feet from each other.

"Mr. Vader, if you will follow me I will show you to the Dust." Ozpin spoke and Vader nodded his helmet and Ozpin lead the way. Vader was more observant of his surroundings this time. Vader was taking notes of the things he saw, from the building structures to the layout of the place. He focused on the Force and once again he felt a great power, whatever it was is felt like it was coming from under the school. But focusing even more he sensed something, or someone, else beneath the school. He felt that whatever it was it had a power similar to the one he first felt. But this one was different. This power felt like it was split or missing a part of it. But Vader couldn't focus on that for Ozpin stopped next to a door and opener it.

Vader stepped inside and found himself in a large room, not too dissimilar to lecture halls at Imperial Academies.

Vader stepped down some steps following Ozpin. At what appeared to be the main desk were crates which were situated on top of the desk and a man with glasses and green hair. He was standing there quietly, but Vader sensed something similar to… curiosity coming from him. The man spoke and he spoke quickly.

"Hello, my I am Professor Bartholomew Oobleck. Ozpin here told me that you are Darth Vader, I understand that you wish to learn of Dust. While I normally teach history I have adequate knowledge of Dust to give you a basic understanding." Oobleck spoke fast, fast enough that even with his helmets enhanced hearing Vader could barely understand him. But Vader was able to make out what he was saying.

"Very well, shall we begin?" Vader said arms crossed.

"We shall." Ozpin cut in and turned to Oobleck. "Oobleck, try and slow down if you can. Give them a basic understanding."

"Yes, yes I know. Now onto business." Oobleck moved quickly as well for he had opened a crate and laid out a glass container full of crystals in front of his desk.

Looking at the crystals Vader thought they were Kyber Crystals. They looked similar to Kyber Crystals and even came in colors similar to Kyber Crystals. But Vader knew they were not Kyber Crystals the second he tried to sense them with the Force.

They gave off a energy that was not the Force but very similar to it.

"This is the Dust?" Vader said and picked up a red crystal from the container. Oobleck was quick to answer.

"Yes, well in its crystal form. Dust naturally grows across the continent's. In its raw form it is powerful but dangerous to use. But when refined, like the one you are holding now, they are more stable. Now dust comes in a variety of forms from crystals to powder to bullets."

Vader looked in the crate that was open and indeed saw vials with glowing powder like substance and some containers with slug rounds of different colors.

Vader set the red Dust crystal down and used the force to lift up a slug round and bring it to his hand.

Oobleck and Ozpin watched that intently. Vader examined the slug round and Ozpin spoke.

"I must say Mr. Vader is that your semblance?"

Vader turned his head to Ozpin.

"Semblance? I am not familiar with this term?"

Ozpin raised his eyebrows and looked to Oobleck who shrugged, Ozpin returned his attention to Vader.

"Well a semblance is a unique ability that we all have. Each person has a power that is unique to them, no two semblances will be exactly the same. Each semblance is as unique as the person who wields it."

"I see." Vader continued. "But I am afraid that I do not, nor do anyone, possess a semblance."

Oobleck was suddenly right in front of Vader. If this was a fight then Vader had no doubt that he would have been caught off guard,

Oobleck was faster then he looked. Vader heard the stormtroopers lift up their blasters and powered them up. Vader didn't sense a threat or intent of fighting from so he raised a hand and the troops lowered their weapons. Oobleck seemed to take this as a means to talk.

"I'm sorry lord Vader but you not having a semblance implies that you do not have a soul, in a sense."

Vader wasn't offended in the least. "Explain." He said.

"Well the creatures of Grimm, the ones you faced the day you arrived, have no soul. So they cannot use semblance, nor do they posses aura which is a manifestation of ones soul and can be used as a shield, heal wounds, and even sense danger. Aura lives in every living thing, even animals. Grimm being the exception." Oobleck said and Vader couldn't help but realize how similar that sounded to the Force. The definition, or at least the way Oobleck defined it, was also very similar to how the Force could be described.

"No I am afraid that we do not possess a aura as you call it." Oobleck was taken aback, he literally stepped back, and Vader sensed fear coming from him. Vader continued without hesitation.

"We have the Force." Vader said and Ooblecks fear turned to… fascination. "It is much like this Aura you speak of. It exists in every living thing, it binds us, connects us, and some individuals have such a strong connection to it that they can do things that some consider magical." To demonstrate Vader lifted and spun the slug round in his hand then set it back in the crate before continuing. "It too can be used to sense, heal, and protect and with the right training one can do so much more."

"Fascinating!" Oobleck shouted and pulled out the very slug round Vader used the force on. "It is as if this Force is a counterpart of Aura, or Aura is a counterpart of the Force!" Oobleck said quickly then turned his attention back to Vader.

"Tell us more." He said, no ordered. Vader felt that this simple trade had become something similar to a cultural exchange.

* * *

They had discussed for hours. Trading information on the Galaxy, races, the Empire and much more. Of course Vader kept some details on the dark. But he also learned of the world of Remnant. He learned more of Dust, the cultures,, Grimm, the kingdoms, and of a race that could be considered near-human. Faunes. Just like every world in the galaxy this world also had speciest, or in Ooblecks terms racist, remarks. After they had both learned more of each others worlds Vader had his troops open up the supplies they brought and explained how they worked.

The items in the supply crates were a few blasters, standard issue Imperial Blasters, some empty holocrons, and other miscellaneous objects that would not expose their true intent. But Vader decided that this exchange was over and spoke.

"I believe that our meeting has come to an end. I have business that I must attend to." Vader said as his stormtroopers loaded the Dust onto the hovercart.

"I see Mr. Vader. A shame this is but this meeting was a educational one. I hope we meet again in the future." Oobleck said while examining a blaster.

"We shall see. Until next time." Vader says and goes up the stairs to leave the room. He uses the Force to open the door but when he does he is greeted with several figures who fell into the room. Once again his troops were at his sides with blasters powered up and aimed at the four. Vader did not stop them nor did he ignite his saber which was in his hand.

The figure at the bottom of the pile looked up and Vader saw silver eyes.

"Oh- um… this isn't our class." She said with a dumb smile, clearly trying to make it look like they weren't eavesdropping.

"Team RWBY." Oobleck popped up at Vader side. "Mind telling us what exactly you were doing at my door."

"Umm… ninja training?"

* * *

 **I am back. Finally found time to get this chapter done. Unfortunately it seems that I was unable to make these chapters longer. But stories develop with time. Now onto reviews since you all gave out some pretty good ones.**

 **Artyom-Dreizehn:Yes I am aware that Stormtrooper aim is quite the joke. But in this Fic I have gone with the whole helmet ordeal. It was mentioned in episode 4 that Luke could barely see out of the stormtrooper helmet. So I went with that. But the way I see it a stormtroopers aim depends on the experience the trooper has. In Rouge One you will see that Stormtroopers that are on more anarchy like planets are more alert and have had more experience. As for the second Death Star, well I have to keep some secrets.**

 **Lord Demolitions:I did consider making Thrawn the original main POV of this fic but had to drop it. Two reasons, one being Vader made a much more interesting story, and two I do not know where Thrawn stands in cannon. To specify I do not know when he dies or if he even dies in Rebels. So I had to drop it, but that may change in the future.**

 **Unfortunately those are the only Reviews I can respond to that won't really spoil the story. Keep in mind that I reas every single review. Heck some of the reviews of my fics changed them for rhe better. That is all.**

 **Until next time!**


	5. Chapter 5

**RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth and was created by Monty Oum, may he rest in peace. The Star Wars Franchise was created by George Lucas and is now owned by Disney.**

* * *

To say that Ruby and friends were unsettled was a understatement. They were freaked out a little. A man in dark robes which had things on them with a weird breathing noise was watching them with four white armored troops with weird guns were standing behind team RWBY. In the desk, which the dark figure was behind, sat Ozpin and standing at his left Oobleck.

"Now girls." Oobleck broke the silence. "Tell us why you were at my door."

"Well you see…" Ruby started but couldn't make a excuse. Weiss picked up for her but things started to go down hill.

"Were coming to…"

Then Blake.

"Get some notes for…"

Last Yang.

"The upcoming test?"

A few seconds of silence followed with Oobleck surveying them all. Ozpin meanwhile was quiet and the dark figure just stood there with his arms crossed and made that erie breathing noise.

"Now girls." Oobleck went on. "We all know that was a lie. If you tell us the tru-"

"It was Rubys idea!" Weiss cut in practically shouting.

Ruby gasped in horror. "Traitor!" Rubys voice rose. She was just glad Yang wasn't butting in and that Blake was being Blake.

"Well it was." Weiss said matter of factly.

"Why you-" Ruby started but Oobleck was quick to stop them.

"Now ladies, the blame is all of yours. While your leader may have ease dropped it was the rest of you who followed suit. And based on what I saw at the door you all followed her lead willingly." Oobleck then suddenly appeared in front of the team. "Am I correct?" He asked slowly while putting a hand on his glasses to adjust them.

"Um…" Ruby started but then went dead silent.

"Well… you see…" Weiss tried to speak but she seemed to lose her train of thought. After that Ruby could only nod in confirmation.

"Good." Oobleck said and then was suddenly behind the desk again. "Now tell us why you are here and then apologize to Vader and his soldiers here. And make it quick, as Vader has business to attend to. Am I correct Vader?" Oobleck turned to who Ruby could only guess was Vader, the dark robed figure. Well she had a name now at least.

"Correct Oobleck, and it would be wise if we were not kept here much longer." Vaders tone was suggestive but his point was clear. They had already taken up too much of his time.

"Ri- right." Ruby said and looked at Vader. She tried not to look at his eyes or at least where his eyes should be. "So- sorry." She began with stutters. And she thought that she could save this conversation. "Ahem." She cleared her throat and with pure will power she continued. "My na- name is Ru- Ruby Rose, how are yo- you?" She stuttered and held out her hand to try and shake his hand. But she was at least 7 feet away from Vader, which defeated the whole purpose of trying to shake a hand. She lowered her hand when Vader stayed where he was with his arms still crossed. Out of desperation for a way out of this awkward situation she started to name her teammates.

"This is Weiss Schnee, known also as the Ice Queen."

"Hey!" Ruby ignores Weiss, though that last bit came out by accident.

"This is Blake Belladonna, um.. she likes to read books." Ruby couldn't think of much else to say, other than she was a Faunus and she used to be part of the White Fang., But that was kind of a secret so she went with what Blake usually does.

"I sure do." Blake said. When Ruby looked to the last member, Yang, she didn't know what to say that wouldn't make her mad.

"And last but not least this is my big sis Yang Xiao Long. She… loves her hair."

"Really Ruby? That is the best you can thi-" Before things could escalate with Yang Ruby spread her arms out like she was announcing something and yelled.

"And we make team RWBY!" None of her teammates joined in her announcement, if it wasn't much of a awkward silence earlier it was now.

"Girls." Oobleck broke the silence. "While introductions are polite, you avoided my question. Now why where you at my door?" Oobleck asked them all calmly and waited for replies. Ruby was the first to speak.

"Well…."

* * *

 **Earlier….**

"Guys! They're back!" Ruby shouted as she pointed at the strange ship from before. As she spoke the dark figure and the white armored soldiers followed what looked to be Ozpin.

"Ooh let me see." Yang rounded a corner and stood behind Ruby who was peeking from behind a corner of a building.

"Really you two?!" Weiss began, her head popping up from behind the two she spoke too.

"What Weiss? We are just seeing what they are up too." Yang replied just as Blake appeared behind Weiss. Despite Ruby being the first to see them Blake was the one to spot something odd.

"What's that crate they are bringing with them? And why are the crates… floating?"

"What!" Ruby shouted quietly turning her head to Blake only to then turn back and look at the crates. They were floating off the ground.

"Whoa… Lets take a closer look!" Yang said turning her head to face all her teammates.

"Yang no." Weiss said, a angry look on her face.

"Yang yes." Yang replied.

"Well we better hurry. Cause they are getting away." Blake pointed out and pointed at Ozpin and the ones with him who were now going behind some buildings.

"Team!" RWBY spoke loudly as she stepped out from behind the corner using her speed to make a dramatic entrance. "Follow them!" Ruby finished by pointing her arm up then at the disappearing figures. Before any of her teammates could reply Ruby took off, leaving a trail of rose petals behind her…

* * *

"Better follow her, don't want our leader to get in trouble." Yang said to the other two with a smile as she ran after her sister.

* * *

Blake looked to Weiss before shrugging and taking off as well.

* * *

Weiss looked around, turning her head side to side looking for someone or something to talk to. After a second she bowed her head in defeat.

"Drat." She said before sprinting off after the others.

* * *

"So then you all, out of fear of being caught, tried to eavesdrop by listening through my door?" Oobleck had hand on his chin as the story was told.

Ruby managed a small fake laugh before continuing.

"...pretty much."

Oobleck put a hand on his chin apparently thinking before turning to Ozpin.

"Ozpin, what do you think should be done?"

"Well… they were just curious. But nevertheless eavesdropping is not a thing to be taken lightly, especially in this situation. Oobleck you may punish them as you deem fit." That was professor Ozpin for you. Ruby and pretty much everyone at Beacon noticed that when it came to punishments he tended to stay out of it.

"Very well…" Oobleck turned back to team RWBY. "3000 word summary of the known history of Remnant. Due tomorrow."

Groans and gasps emanated from the team as well as whys and hows. Oobleck spoke loudly which silenced them.

"May this be a lesson to you all, curiosity killed the dog.. or was it the cat?" Oobleck began but before he could ramble on Ozpin spoke up.

"You girls may be excused now. No classes are in session today so you have plenty of time for that summary. Now run along before Oobleck starts to ramble on."

Ruby nodded and turned around as did the others. The white armored troops had stepped aside and had their weapons lowered. Even though they weren't as creepy as Vader they did leave a impression.

They all exited the room single file with Blake closing the door.

Weiss spoke as soon as the door closed. "That could have gone better."

"Could have been worse." Blake said as they all started to walk down the hall.

"Yeah." Began Ruby. "But we didn't get to see what was up with the crate or what was in it." Ruby said sadly with puppy eyes.

"Don't worry sis, if it's still in Ooblecks room we will just ask him what the deal is. And maybe he will let us see whatever is in the crate." Yang said in a cheerful tone.

"What about the other crates?" Weiss cut in.

"What other crates?" Ruby said, she didn't remember seeing other crates but then again she was busy trying to think of good excuses earlier.

"The ones on Ooblecks desk. The silver ones that look like they hold Dust?" Weiss continued but no one answered. She gave a frustrated sigh.

* * *

The day was not in vain, at least not completely for Vader. Just a bit of wasted time due to team RWBY. But even then he learned some things, nothing important that the four said but it was something else. He sensed their aura as they called it and even prodded their minds a little.

Like Oobleck said, they all had unique… auras. The small one, Ruby, was eccentric and he felt that her past was a tragic one of sorts. Yet her presence stood out more than the rest. It felt as if… she had untapped potential. Not the Force but something else.

The one called Weiss appeared to be of noble status of sorts. Her attitude, presence, and clothing said it all. He would have to remember her… he sensed that her family may be of use.

The one called Blake was… different. Vader sensed many things from her. Fear, secrets, a complicated and tainted past. He felt that the dark side, or some variant of it, may have been with her in the past.

Then there was the one called Yang. Vader could sense many things from her. Particularly worry for the one called Ruby. Although the two seemed different he could sense a connection between the two.

Oobleck was rather difficult to read. His mind seemed to be going faster than his body. A number of thoughts and ideas were on his mind. But Oobleck proved willing to talk, he would certainly be useful.

Last there was Ozpin. Something about him was different, particularly his presence. As if he had more than one soul in him. What's more he could not be read. No matter what Vader did it was as if Ozpins mind was shielded. He could gleem nothing from his mind, Vader would have to be watchful of him.

A loud commotion drew Vaders mind back to reality. At the transport ship was a crowd of what looked to be students. From them he sensed a number of emotions. Fear, excitement, curiosity, a mix of all.

The troops at the transport kept their distance, as did the students, and stayed near the transport yet all had their blasters ready. Hopefully set to stun.

Vader did not stop walking. Behind him a troop was pushing the cart of Dust. While the rest served as a escort. When Vader got close enough he could hear what the students were saying.

"Are you from space?!"

"What are you?!"

"Why are you here?!"

"Can I have one of your helmets?!"

"Nora no!"

Yet when Vader got close enough that the students could hear his suits breathing they all stopped talking, turned, and stared.

Vader did not mind their stares, he was used to this.

Vader stopped several feet from the crowd as did the troops behind him. All was quiet, only the wind and his breathing could be heard.

Then he stepped forward and they all stepped back or to the side. They were afraid, under normal circumstances this would be good for him. But the Emperor had ordered him to gain their trust and learn as much as he could, so this was bad.

However Vader saw no way to salvage this situation so he just kept walking. The students formed a wide path and let him pass.

He made it the transport and the troops stepped aside.

"Ready to the ship for take off, head to our base camp." Vader said to one of the troops who relayed the order via comm to the pilot.

* * *

"Lord Vader. Is this the material you went to collect?" An imperial scientist spoke as soon as Vader arrived.

The flight back had proven uneventful. Aside from a few sightings of those Nevermore creatures which were quickly taken down by the Tie Fighter escorts.

"Yes. I want a full analysis done on the Dust."

"Lord Vader, forgive me, but would it not be best to do the tests on the ship?"

"No." Vader spoke. "I have learned that the material in question apparently dies when it leaves this worlds atmosphere. Your mission from this point forward is to learn what you can and find out the Dusts uses. Under no circumstances are the Dust we collect to be removed from this world."

"As you say Lord Vader."

With that Vader turned and exited the tent that served as the temporary science center. He would not go back to the Executor yet. He had to ensure that something was done. He made his way to the assigned commander of the camp who was in a command tent with officers and communication troops. Upon entering many of the officers stopped and looked up at him. Some, like the commander, were standing at the center holoprojector which was currently showing the surrounding area. Others were at temporary comm terminals.

"As you were." Vader said and all but the commander went back to work.

"Lord Vader." The commander began. "Our scouts have reports ready and we have made progress on the camp."

"Good. Now I have another assignment for your men."

"And that would be my Lord?"

"The creatures of this world. The Grimm, I want some captured alive and brought to me."

"A- as you sat Lord Vader. I will see to it that the task is done."

"Do not fail me or make me wait long commander." The statement was enough of a threat and Vader turned a walked out of the tent.

Then he felt something. A presence. He stopped and turned his head in the direction the presence was coming from. On one of the tents was a small black feathered creature. It had red eyes and was looking back at Vader. Despite its appearance Vader sensed that something was different with this creature. It felt like it was something else for he sensed what felt to be a human presence.

Then the creature made a caw noise and flew away. Vader watched it go, not long after the tent the creature was on collapsed.

* * *

 **I ain't dead yet. Gonna keep posting chapters more often now. Now I feel that some of you may be a little mad that Vader couldn't read Ozpin. Now as strong and poweful as I want Vader to be he can't be OP. Also I have to debate over going with cannon Vader and legends Vader. I can't do botj cause then things would get complicated. So I have to find a way to do things good. Also to those who feel that Vader was too fast in his approach to Remnant, remember he isn't Thrawn. Besides as you may see Vader is trying to get this mission done as fast as possible so he can get back to charted space.**

 **Not gonna do reviews but have two things to say.**

 **1\. My beta reader The Unknown Plague has vanished. Which is why this chapter took longet than intended. I may need another one for this story, PM if you want. In this case it is first come first serve.**

 **2\. I have decided to add a 5th story but I want you guys to vote on what story I should do next. Options are down below.**

 **Bloodborne:The Awakening which is my take on Bloodbornes story.**

 **RWBY and the Knights of Gwyn which is basically the Four Knights of Gwyn from Dark Souls and other DS 1 characters in RWBY.**

 **RWBY:Rekindled which is to be my Dark Souls 3 character and other DS 3 characters in RWBY.**

 **RWBY:New Dawn which is to be a Halo and RWBY crossover with Chief and Arbiter.**

 **Choose 1 by saying which one you want in Reviews for this story and I will do the same for Fragmented Memories. In about a month I will try and have the first chapter up.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer**

 **RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth and was created by Monty Oum, may he rest in peace. Star Wars and all related contact was created by George Lucas and is now owned by Disney.**

* * *

 **Beta Reader:Cmedina1**

* * *

"Alright team are we ready?" Ruby stood at the door of their room. She was excited and not for her usual reasons. They were going to Oobleck's class.

"Hold on one second." Yang put up a finger as she laid down on her "bunk". She was finishing up the 3000 word summary on the known history of Remnant. Ruby just managed to finish hers through the force of will. Weiss set off to work on the essay as soon as they got to their room. And Blake finished as well, in fact just a bit faster than Weiss. Probably because she likes to read and they did have to read history books before even beginning to write.

All but Yang finished before classes ended for the day. She fell asleep halfway through the reading and was finishing the paper last minute.

"And done." Yang said triumphantly and hopped off her bunk paper in hand.

"Good. Now we can go to Oobleck's room and see what Vad-"

There was a series of knocks on the door. Ruby turned around and then looked to everyone else. Everyone shrugged.

Ruby turned back to the door and edged toward it. She put her hand on the handle and opened the door.

"Hello. Is Blake here?" It was Sun and someone who had blue hair, wore a reddish colored shirt and had goggles.

"Blake it's Sun." Ruby said and out of politeness she opened the door.

"The stalker?" Yang said.

"Hey I wasn't stalking. I was… watching over her like a mother hawk." Sun tried to sound eloquent. But it just sounded weird.

"Sun why are you here?" Blake asked. Ignoring his statement.

"Well I meant to introduce my friend, Neptune-"

"Sup ladies?" Neptune flashed them a smile.

"Here before. But then there was that spaceship, the creepy dark guy with his white armored goons, and all that crazy stuff. Oh and then there was that food fight you all started before all that happened. Then you were all in the library and then the spaceship came along." Sun stopped himself lest he repeat everything he just said. "In other words I spaced it out."

"Well I am sorry." Weiss popped in. "But we are just heading out. So I am afraid that we will have to talk later."

"And who might you be Snow Angel?" Neptune said while leaning a arm against the doorframe. He had a smooth and cool vibe about him.

"Weiss Schnee." Weiss actually didn't shoot him down and, unlike with poor Jaune, she actually seemed pleased with that nickname. "Heiress to the Schnee Dust company."

"Well Ms. Schnee, I would love to get to know you lat-"

Ruby stepped between the two quickly.

"Sorry but we gotta go. Have some Important business with Professor Oobleck." She said before grabbing Weiss by the arm and dragging her away.

"But-" Weiss tried to argue but Ruby would have none of it.

"No buts! We spent all night getting that summary done. Now we are not going to wait any longer."

Yang and Blake watched Ruby drag Weiss out.

"Well time to go." Yang said dropping her summary on the floor before taking off. That left Blake with Sun and Neptune. Sun tried to speak.

"Blake can we come wi-"

"No. Team business." She said before walking out of the room.

* * *

Sun and Neptune peaked out of team RWBYs room and watched them go.

"Now what?" Neptune asked. Looking at Sun.

"I don't know. Wanna follow them?"

Neptune gave him a look.

"You really are a stalker." He said before walking the other way.

"Hey… it's not stalking. I was just watching her like a moth-"

"Don't finish that phrase please."

* * *

"And here." Ruby stood at the door to Oobleck's classroom. Everyone else was behind ber.

"Well?" Blake said when Ruby made no move to open the door.

"I'm starting to have second thoughts about this." Ruby said turning to the others with a worried expression. "What if he is tinkering with on of their weapons and we set if off by accident? What if Vader is in there and we interrupt them again. Or what if-"

Ruby felt a fist hit the top of her head. Yang had hit her. Not enough to be harmful, just enough to make her stop rambling. But it did still hurt.

"Ow." She said rubbing her head.

"They aren't here. If they were we would have heard that weird noise their ships make." Yang pointed out and that calmed her nerves a little.

"Okay." Ruby took a breath before facing the door. "Let's do this!" She threw the door open and some tiny robot thing squealed zoomed out. It was making noises like a mouse. All the girls jumped back in surprise.

"No come back!" Oobleck leapt out of the room after that thing. But he landed face first on the floor.

"What is that?!" Weiss exclaimed as the little wheeled box shaped robot zipped away.

"A droid." Oobleck said as he got up rather quickly. "A Mouse Droid apparently. I must not let it get away!" Oobleck zoomed off after it in the blink of an eye.

"Wait! Can we check out the rest of the stuff they left behind?!" Ruby shouted. Luckily Oobleck heard and stopped.

"Yes! But don't touch anything!" He said quickly before resuming his chase.

"Well…" Blake said and started to walk away. "I am just going to-"

"Oh no you don't!" Yang grabbed Blake's arm and pulled her into the classroom.

* * *

"So you're telling me that he just turned and looked at you?" Ozpin spoke to Qrow on his Scroll.

"Yes Oz. He just stepped out of the tent, stopped and looked dead at me." Qrow responded.

"And you were in your bird form?"

"Yes. I did nothing to draw attention to myself. And yet he looked right at me. Like he just… knew."

"Hmm.." Ozpin thought. He called Qrow back to quickly check out Vaders camp. But by now he was probably halfway back to where he was before he called him here.

"Did you or your semblance do anything to draw his attention?"

"Nope. Though the tent I was on did collapse after I flew off."

"Well thank you for your help Qrow. Best return to your lead on Salems people."

"Yeah I am. You owe me a drink for that. Flying all the way back took a lot out of me. And now I have to walk back to where I was."

"Don't worry Qrow. I will get you a drink when you come back."

"You better."

Qrow hung up and Ozpin turned his seat around to face the window. He was just thinking about what this could all mean. Vader and this Empire arriving that is. He saw many advantages of having then as allies. But also great danger, for he knew that they could just wipe them out.

Ozpin sighed and from the bottom of his eye he caught something down below.

Standing up and looking outside he thought he saw Oobleck. Who was running around and leaping at some small black thing.

* * *

"Lord Vader."

Vader didn't turn to face the commander as he watched the experiments on the Dust go on. He had been here for some time, waiting. "Have you made any progress on the capturing of the Grimm?" Vader asked. He had little patience when it came to waiting. But nonetheless he kept a calm demeanor, only because he made him less predictable.

"Yes Lord Vader. One of the Beowolf creatures according to what you told us. Though I must say that we lost several troopers in attempting to capture just this one. Reports say that the men tried to capture more but were forced to terminate the rest."

The Commander kept a calm demeanor as well. But his feelings gave him away. He was afraid that any one mistake would mean death.

"Is our detention center ready?"

"Not yet Lord Vader. But the fleet is sending down more supplies, walkers, troops, and such to aid in our building and defense efforts."

Vader turned to the Commander quickly, so much so that he actually tensed up.

"Then have a tent set up to hold the beast in containment. I will personally examine the creature." It was time to see what he could learn by using the Force on the Grimm. It practically radiated with the Dark Side. But Vader often sensed that there was something else. Something about the Grimm which felt strange. As if there was some other presence. Not in all the Grimm but some of the larger ones.

"Right away Lord Vader. And permission to make a suggestion for the future?"

"Granted."

"Might I suggest seeking the aid of the inhabitants next time we do something like this? Odds are my Lord that they have ways for capturing these creatures."

Vader had to consider that. Getting the aid of local government was not uncommon among the Empire. But in most cases those were worlds already controlled by the Empire, so technically the government had to obey them. Not here. This world had no previous contact with the any non terrestrials or so their records claimed. He got the report. The energy, the Dust, of the world had never been encountered before. In short this may very well be the only world that has this material. And depending on how useful this world could be it may very well change his plans.

"Your words will be considered Commander. Do you have anything else to report?"

"Yes. Some of our scouts have gone missing. And reports from aerial reconnaissance and the fleet say that there is some kind of city not too far from the one we are near. Abandoned and in ruin."

"Noted Commander."

And like that Vader just walked away from the temporary lab. Looking around outside a wall with watch towers had been set up over night in a square around the initial base site.

They had some encounters with the Grimm but all were easily dealt with.

However a growl and roar interrupted Vader's survey of the camp. Turning his head Vader walked over to the source. Several troops had prods and were guiding a hovering holding unit. The containment measures were shields of course.

Inside was a Beowolf which was hunched down and looking around. Growling and attempting to lash out only to get shocked by the shields and forced back down. All around there was a escort with blasters aimed at it.

"Lord Vader." A troop captain approached Vader. "The Commander alerted us and a tent has been set up. We are moving it there now."

"Good. Ensure that no one disturbs me, and put guards around the tent. If I am distributed without good reason the punishment shall be severe."

"Understood my Lord." The captain walked off and guided the troops to a large tent. The flaps were opened and the holding unit was guided inside. Seconds later the troops emerged and relaxed before going back off to their duties. Several stayed behind and formed a perimeter around the tent. From inside the beast could already be heard roaring and trying to escape.

Vader went to the tent and without hesitation went inside.

The only light was that off several small lights put in the four corners of the tent. That and the Grimms red eyes which immediately locked onto Vader. Instantly it tried to attack. Clawing and biting in vain as it tried to cut through the shields.

With little hesitation Vader extended his hand and reached for the beasts mind, if one could even call it that. He wouldn't attempt to control it just yet. He wanted to see what he could learn with the Force first.

Upon simply touching its mind the Beowolf recoiled and began to thrash around while making ear piercing screeches. What Vader sensed at first was… expected. As Ozpin said these creatures had no other drives then to destroy humanity and all they had created. But as Vader delved deeper something changed.

But as he did smoke began to suddenly appear in the containment unit. The Grimms thrashing and roaring got more intense and if anything it was literally tearing itself apart. It was like it knew what Vader was doing and was trying to stop it. Vader pressed it down to the floor with the Force laying it out flat. It only struggled and roared more intensely but could not break the invisible force that held it down.

Yet it was still dying. The smoke coming off it only began to increase in speed.

Vader had no choice but to delve into its mind faster.

Images flashed by. Places, memories, people that it had killed, then there was some red liquid. Next Vader saw dark skies and a inhospitable land. Then he saw a tower. But before he could delve any deeper the beast died. Vader retracted his conscience just before that happened.

Opening his eyes he saw that the containment unit was filled with smoke that vanished seconds later. Leaving only a empty unit.

Vader looked at it for several seconds before turning and walking out of the tent. Every troop and officer in sight had stopped and must have been looking at the tent the whole time. But once Vader stepped out they all went back to work.

He stopped and looked around. He didn't know what to think or feel.

The beast died but he didn't feel angry. After being in that things mind he felt like he saw what true darkness was. But it was ill in comparison to him and the Emperor.

Vader's mind was focusing on the last moments before the beast died. The barren, seemingly inhospitable place with the tower or castle, and had red liquid like ponds everywhere.

He had to go through its mind quickly so he didn't catch all the details. But what interested him the most, aside from the last memories, was how the Grimm reacted. It was as if it was aware of what was going on and was trying to stop it by killing itself.

Vader felt that Ozpin and Oobleck were, much like Vader to them, withholding information from him.

Immediately he went to the command tent and back to the Commander.

Upon seeing Vader he tried to do the usual greeting."Yes my lor-" Vader was quick to cut him off.

"Have the base completed soon Commander. And once it is complete see to it that more Grimm are captured. I am in need of more."

The Commander looked like he was about to argue and question but stopped.

"As you say… Lord Vader. Might we employ the help of the inhabitants?" The Commander asked and Vader waited only a few seconds before answering.

"Yes." Vader began. "But ensure that you and everyone in this camp does not speak anything that could lead to complications. If I hear of any complications at all Commander you will be responsible." The last bit was very much of a threat and the Commander only nodded.

"Have a transport ready Commander. I am returning to the fleet."

"Right away Lord Vader."

Vader decided he spent enough time on this world. He would return to the Executor and to his chambers. He would need to meditate more to see what to make of what he had seen.

But first he would have Admiral Ozzel send out probe droids to the most desolate parts of the planet. If Ozpin was withholding info from him, then Vader would find out what he was withholding.

* * *

"What do you think this does?"

"Careful Yang! It could be anythi-"

Ruby watched as her sister just pushed a button on a device. The device itself had a handle and a glass tank on it. Upon pushing it, the glass just lit up a bright orange.

"A glowstick?! C'mon! Where is the cool stuff!?" Yang tossed the device to Blake who just managed to catch it.

Weiss walked over beside Yang. And she became the voice of reason.

"Maybe they knew not to give us dangerous and highly advanced weaponry." She said. But Weiss went ignored as Yang pulled out another device.

"Ooh. It looks like these go on the eyes." She put the thing up to her eyes.

Ruby would have stopped her but didn't. She actually thought that maybe Weiss was right. Maybe they only gave them things that were safe.

"Nothing but darkness." Yang said. "Maybe this does something." Yang pushed a button and then the thing made a noise. Afterwards she looked around with the thing still on her eyes smiling at first then frowning.

"These are just binoculars!" Yang pulled them down and put them back in the box.

"Maybe Weiss was right. Maybe they just gave us stuff that is safe." Ruby said as she picked out the binoculars and looked through them.

First they picked out a device that looked interesting. Then they found out it was just something for loosening and tightening things like bolts, according to Ooblecks notes on the board that is. Then again him, Ozpin, and Vader were in here for awhile. Maybe they explained what was in the crate. After that they pulled out a mask that was some kind of breath mask. After that they found some cylinder thing that, after some button pushing was just a audio recorder and player. Some more digging they found a small flat round object, two of them actually, and when turned on the other ringed. They found that it was eventually a Scroll but it transmitted a holographic image of whoever was holding it. Interesting at first then boring.

Then they found some weird controller thing with a screen. When turned on it showed weird letters. That however was on Ooblecks desk and according to the notes it was datapad. Basically a big scroll. But they couldn't read it. Apparently while they spoke the same language they did not write in the same language. Underlined undef the notes were the words 'Learn alphabet next time! And teach them ours!'

Then they got to where they now.

"For a bunch of advanced people they gave us some lame gifts." Yang said now sitting in Ooblecks chair.

"Yeah. Kinda expecting something better." Ruby said.

"Ruby." Weiss began. "Weren't you just on about how we should be careful with this stuff. And now you want something more."

"Umm…" Ruby looked around for a distraction. She saw Blake who was sitting down with head bowed. "Blake! What is your input!?" She shouted out. No response.

"Blake?" Ruby said.

"Huh!?" Blake gasped and looked around.

"Sorry. Was…. Tired." She said. But Weiss didn't believe her. She walked over to her.

"Blake lately you've quiet, antisocial, and moo-"

The door burst open and Oobleck appeared holding the mouse droid. He actually didn't seem to notice them at first.

"I caught it! Now where was I? Oh yes I was-"

He saw team RWBY.

"What are you all doing here?"

"Umm.." Ruby came up with a quick reply. "You… told us to finish up your studies on this stuff." Ruby held up the binocular thing with a nervous smile.

"I did?" Oobleck held his chin thoughtfully and looked around. "Even if I didn't I would like to know what you learned. Oh and turn in your papers."

Rubys eyes went wide.

They had left their papers in their room.

* * *

Cinder looked at the map of Vale in the room they were assigned at Beacon. Getting in has been easy but this sudden arrival of these space people changed everything.

The fact that they wiped out as much Grimm as they did meant bad fortune for her and Salems plans. They would bode ill for the tunnels and the Fall of Beacon.

Now she was trying to find a way to fix this. Adam and his division of the White Fang were waiting to hear from her. She had yet to answer them. And without his help her plans would just be set back more.

Tapping into Atlas would also prove trivial. It was thinking of what changes these space people could make that was hard. They had little info on them. But Just that one dark figure with the red blade wiped out a number of Grimm. And, though she hated to admit it, she feared that he could be more powerful than her even with her new powers.

"Is there something we could do to help Cinder?" Emerald asked from her bed. Right away Cinder noticed the girl had become more and more worried for her.

"Yes. Be a dear and get us some food, you and Mercury." The boy in question was adjusting his prosthetic legs.

"Anything you want in particular?" Mercury asked as he tightened something.

"Surprise me." Cinder said before going back to thinking.

When Mercury got his legs covered up him and Emerald went out of the room.

Several minutes passed by and Cinder was about burn the map up out of frustration when her Scroll went off. A news article she subscribed to had updated. Out of desperation for a quick brake she checked it… and smiled.

The article heading said ' _News Team To Head To The Off Worlders Camp Tomorrow_ '

This could play in her favor.

* * *

"I am afraid I must forbid it Ozpin." Ironwood spoke into his Scroll while aboard his ship.

"This is out of my control James."

"Why? Can't you do anything about it?!"

"Nothing my friend. While I do hold influence in the affairs of Beacon things like the news are out of my power."

"Then find a way!"

"Maybe it would be wise to let this happen. The citizens have become anxious and maybe some words from Vader will sooth their fears a little."

"I understand that the people are anxious to hear words from Vader and his men." Ironwood spoke into his Scroll. He just learned of the News Team and was trying to get Ozpin to stop it. But so far his attempts to do so proved fruitless.

"James, might I ask why you are like this?"

"You know why Ozpin! I don't trust them. They could turn on us in a instant and crush us! Does Vader even know?

"No."

"No? Then tell him. Afterwards, tomorrow, I will have my men and some ships escort the news team."

"James my power is limited, there is no way I can authorize that."

"I will ask your council then. Goodbye and goodnight."

James Ironwood looked out the bridge of his atlesian battleship which was near Vale and Vader's base camp.

He looked up through the windows, where Vader's fleet was as they could be seen as easily as the moon in the setting sun, and felt that his own ships were nothing compared to them. He knew that he couldn't do anything rash. But first there was Salem and now Vader. He felt frustrated. Salem was one thing, but Vader and this Empire was another. They could wipe them out easily. All Ironwood really wanted to know is why they are here.

Hopefully this News Team would shed some light on this Empire.

* * *

 **Whoo! Next chapter.**

 **Not much to say or comment on other than I have a new beta reader for thos story. Everyone say hello to, drum roll please, Cmedina1.**

 **Cmedina1 gave me some good pointers and whatnot. So ne sure to mention thanks.**

 **Oh and yes Grimm do die in containment but only if they can't kill their captors then escape. Or is it the other way around? Woll have to watch the World Of Remnant Vids again. But I figured that Salem may have done that to the Grimm so that no secrets can be revealed. And I also had to go out on my own and ssy that the Grimm might also die if someone tries something like Vader did. Again, just a assumption on my part.**

 **Oh and I now have a RWBY RP forum of my own. If you want to join it, either PM me or look for it in the forums.**

 **Well that is about it.**

 **As always,**

 **Until Next time!**


	7. Chapter 7

**RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth and was created by Monty Oum, may he rest in peace. Star Wars was created by George Lucas and is now owned by Disney.**

* * *

It had been less then a day since Vader returned to the Executor. He spent all that time meditating in his special chambers. Searching the force for answers or some sort of guidance.

Of course he was also waiting for Admiral Ozzel to give a report on the Probe Droids sent to Remnant. Not only that but Vader also waited on word of the Grimm capturing attempts.

However his thoughts were interrupted when the chambers comm system turned on. No one was to interrupt him while mediating unless it was of absolute importance. He opened his eyes and spoke.

"What is it?" Vader asked.

"Lord Vader." It was Ozzel. "The Emperor has raised us and wants to speak with you. He said that it was important and to not delay."

Vader growled and opened his chamber.

"Admiral have the holocom room up and ready by the time I arrive." He did not wait for a reply. Vader stood up and walked out of his chamber and his quarters.

He walked through seemingly endless halls and doors. Occasionally passing stormtroopers, security, officers, pilots, etc. He passed all quickly. Only the sound of boots hitting the floor and Vader's breathing occupied the ship.

Then came the last hall before the comm room. It had been sometime since Vader had been here last. Vader had a idea of what would be asked. His progress and what he had discovered as well as learned. Thankfully Oobleck had been very open, he was very eager to tell and learn. Vader would not forget that.

Upon entering the room the door behind him sealed and he knelt down. Seconds later the cloaked holographic form of the Emperor appeared.

"Lord Vader." He began. "It has been some time. I would like to know of your progress and when you plan to return."

The first was easy, the second would prove more challenging to answer.

"My master." Vader began. "A great deal has been learned. A substance known as Dust has been discovered here. From what I have learned it is a material of great power."

That seemed to please the Emperor.

"What kind of power?" He asked.

"Control over the elements, of sorts, my master." That was the very basic explanation, but from what Vader learned it was far more than that. "It can be used as a fuel, power source, and a weapon."

"Have you managed to put it to use?"

"Our best scientists are at work. But it will take time."

"Why not take it here Lord Vader? I have the best the Empire can offer after all."

"There is a problem master. The Dust only works on the planet known as Remnant by its inhabitants. From what I have learned once it leaves the atmosphere it ceases to function."

"Hmmm…." The Emperor pondered for a moment. "This Dust, have our records managed to find a similar material?"

"No. This world may have a very unique material. And the Empire has found it first." That of course would please the Emperor. Any advantage gained over the Rebels would be appreciated.

"But until we can make it of use off world this Dust is of no use. However this discovery may still be of use to us. But I am afraid that your time in the Unknown Regions may be cut short."

Vader looked up at the Emperor's hologram but he explained before anything could be asked.

"The Rebels have already noticed your fleets absence. They have started to grow bold Lord Vader. Your fleet must return and soon."

"My master, this world may be of use. All that I need is time to uncover its secr-"

"Lord Vader." He spoke calmly as always. "I said that your fleet would be returning not you."

"I will stay?"

"Yes. Only until you have learned Remnants secrets and found a way to make this Dust of use. When that is done you will return."

This would good and bad. He could personally ensure that all went well on Remnant but on the other hand Vader would be unable to command his fleet. He could only hope that Ozzel did not mess up, lest he pay with his life.

But there was one lingering question in Vader mind.

"What of the planet?"

The Emperor smiled. "When all is found and done, it will become part of our Empire. After all it possess a unique material that may be of great use."

"What of supplies and troops?"

"I will arrange a number of ships to carry supplies to your location. But I am certain that the inhabitants of Remnant will be more than willing to trade."

That would likely be true. The Remnantans (rem-na-tons), the unofficial name of the inhabitants used by Stormtroopers and officers alike, were more than likely to try and obtain their tech. After all they classified as a type 2 civilization, a civilization that is bound to its homeworld, were more than likely to be fascinated by higher tech civilizations.

"Is that all my Master?"

"Yes." The Emperor said. "Have your fleet return as soon as possible Lord Vader." With that last word the holocom turned off.

Vader got up, turned around, and walked to the bridge.

He had a lot of planning to do.

But first he had to know what the Probe Droids had discovered, if anything, during his meditation.

The walk was quick and much like the one to the holoroom.

However when Vader got to the bridge, Admiral Ozzel was on the comm system talking to the base camps general. He must have heard Vader approach, what with his breathing, and turned around.

"Lord Vader." Ozzel began. "The Huntsman we asked for help in capturing Grimm have arrived. But there is a slight problem."

"What is the problem Admiral?"

"It appears that the city of Vale has sent over a news team with a military escort."

"What is it they wish to learn?" Vader asked.

"Unknown, they only just arrived. But I can order the men to usher them off if you wish." He knew how the news worked, more than likely it was like the Holonet. A way to spread info quickly. This could play in Vader's favor but not if something went wrong. Plus the planets military in the area could cause some tension.

"No." Vader said. "Let them in the base, but have the general keep a tight grip on them."

Unfortunately Vader himself would be unable to attend for now. Ozzel had to be informed of the Emperor's orders and plans had to be set up immediately. Vader would have to trust General Maximilian Veers, the general of the Base Camp, to know what to keep hidden.

But first Vader had to find out what the Probe Droids had discovered.

"Admiral what have the Probe Droids discovered?"

"Lord Vader." Ozzel heistatated. "We lost contact with the droids not long after they landed."

"Did they manage to transfer any images or recordings before you lost contact?"

"Some, but there was interference and nothing came through clearly."

Vader looked out the windows of the bridge thoughtfully. In the few moments that he was inside the Beowulf's mind he saw a tower. That was the most prominent memory. But aside from a few other details he could not ascertain exactly where this tower was. But that would be an issue for another time. Now he had to inform Ozzel of the Emperor's orders.

"Admiral." He began, causing Ozzel to turn and face him. "We have new orders from the Emperor."

And so he began to explain everything he was told and then began to plan their next move.

* * *

"Hurry up guys! The news is about to start!" Ruby shouted out, while sitting in the middle of the room, and the others began to crowd behind her.

As soon as they found out that Vale News Network was going to try and talk with Vader and his men all became rather anxious. Of course they all knew that right now all of Remnant was tuning in to watch. Who wouldn't? This was going to be probably the first official news talk with the space people.

But Ruby sensed a little bit of tension from her team. She too was tense but not as tense as when they were in the same room as Vader and the Stormtroopers. That was a adrenaline rush of sorts. But this time they would be in their own room far from Vader and his creepy breathing.

As they all got comfortable and waited the broadcast began with Lisa Lavender on screen.

"This is Lisa Lavender reporting to you live from Vale News Network. As you all know a few days ago people, not of this world, arrived and made an appearance at Beacon Academy. Now while Beacons Headmaster, Professor Ozpin, has yet to give us a report of what happened James Ironwood, a Atlesian General, did let us in on the situation last night. His report reads as follows."

Lisa Lavender cleared her throat and held up a paper before she beginning to read off it.

"The arrivals are a group who call themselves the Empire. The leader of this fleet, the one draped in dark, has identified himself as Darth Vader. Though his men have called him Lord Vader implying some form of hierarchy. According to Vader they are merely a exploration group and happened across our world. As seen in their first arrival the Empire is very advanced and dangerous. And the reason for their extravagant display is that Professor Ozpin asked them to prove themselves to him. That is all I am willing to say for now."

She put down the paper before looking back at the camera.

"As stated earlier that was a report from Atlesian General James Ironwood." She stated but then she put her hand to her ear as if getting a message. Seconds later she resumed her talk. "This just in our news team at this Empire's camp has just been allowed inside. Changing feed now."

The screen went blank for a few seconds before showing a live feed. On the feed were a number of reporters and other camera crews. Not to mention a man wearing some kind of armor with a open face helmet approaching through a sliding door. He was not alone as a small escort of four people appeared. Right away cameras flashed and questions were asked.

"Is your leader here?!"

"How advanced are you!?"

"Why are you here!?"

More and more questions were asked and it felt like they would never end.

"Come on let him speak!" Ruby squealed out as she watched with her team.

When he did speak the questions went down quickly.

"My my name is General Maximilian Veers. I manage this camp." He said and continued before any more questions could be asked. "Unfortunately Lord Vader, our fleets leader, is unable to attend. He has business with the Emperor. I have authorization to stand in his stead and answer your questions to the best of my ability."

Right away he was berated with more questions. Out of the many voices he picked one by pointing at someone offscreen.

"Yes you." Veers said while pointing.

"Are you actually human or are your an alien that has taken human form?"

The General answered rather quickly.

"Yes we are human. But there are a variety of aliens where we are from. Unfortunately our fleet is composed entirely of humans."

Another wave of questions. He picked one person out of the many.

"Why are you on Remnant?"

The General was silent for a few seconds and looked around blankly before he answered.

"While we were passing through this area our sensors picked up a unknown source of energy. We have managed to identify this source as the material that you call Dust."

Not even a second after he was done talking he was berated with more questions. Somehow Veers managed to quiet them down and answer the most asked question. Which was about Dust.

"Are you saying that your Empire does not make use of Dust at all?"

"No." Veers stated simply. "Your world has a unique material that we hope to learn more about. Next question."

"Have you had any issues with the local Grimm in the area."

Veers actually looked a little amused.

"Initially when we were setting up base camp, but now that our base is well in development and our defenses are set up they have become less of a problem and more of a nuisance."

To say such a thing on camera was awe inspiring and a bit unbelievable.

To Ruby and friends, and the whole world really, the Grimm were a great threat that needed to be constantly pushed down. But after the Empire easily annihilated what had to be at least a hundred Grimm their doubts were soon pushed aside.

Amidst more and more questions Ruby heard a very familiar voice off camera.

"Pardon me. Coming through. Professional Huntsman coming through on behalf of Ozpin."

That voice Ruby swore she had heard it before. It was on the tip of her tongue but she couldn't place it.

"Hey guys does that voice sound familiar to you?" She asked without looking away from the feed.

"You know." Yang began. "It sounds a lot like-"

"Professor Port!?" Ruby shouted out when the camera turned to face the voice. It was unmistakably Port what with his red suit and white mustache.

"Hold it." Veers said to Port and his Stormtroopers got into a defensive stance but did not raise their balsters.

Port wasted no time to explain why he was there.

"I am the Huntsman you asked for to help capture Grimm. May I come in." Port put on a smile and stood up straight.

Veers seemed to look him over before speaking.

"Very well you may enter but first you must hand over your weapon." He stated.

"Hmm…." Port hummed and put his hand to his chin thoughtfully. "Very well." He pulled his weapon from his back with a single swipe of his arm and held it out.

Veers motioned one of the troops to take it.

"Escort him to our Grimm Containment Squads." Two of the Stormtroopers, one holding Ports weapon, escorted him inside.

Of course as he walked inside he started to tell on of his stories. Thankfully he moved quickly and his voice faded away slowly.

Not a second passed and there was a clamor or questions.

"Why are you capturing Grimm?!"

"Can we enter your base?!"

"Where does Vale and Beacon Academy stand in terms of relation?!"

Veers raised his arms to quiet them and it worked albeit slowly at first. When it was actually quiet he spoke.

"We are capturing Grimm as they, like Dust, are an unknown." He stated and then went on to answer the second question. "Fortunately Lord Vader has permitted you to enter the premises. As for your third question as far as I can tell you are trade partners so far." Before anyone could ask him to elaborate he continued to talk. "Now before you enter the premises I ask that you do not interfere with anyone or anything inside. Building is still in development so any wrong move could be a disaster. I also ask that you stick close to me and our escort. Am I clear?"

"And what about us?" A voice called out off camera. Everyone on the scene turned around to see around ten Atlesian soldiers, all with their weapons in hand but lowered, standing behind the reporters. They walked forward and their mouths, being the only part of their face showing, had a type of on edge look to them. All the reporters stepped aside as they moved forward to face Veers and his troopers.

"And who might you be?" Veers asked inquisitively as they came to a stop a few feet in front of him.

"We are members of the Atlas Military. Our general ordered us to escort the news teams into your base."

Veers kept a neutral face and tone when he replied.

"That will not be necessary, they will be safe inside our base."

"Sorry but we have our orders."

"I am sorry soldier but none of you may enter without Lord Vader's permission, the news teams have permission. Your men do not."

Veers eyed them and looked to be thinking. If anything it was a stare down.

"Soldier, your forces do not have our permission. You may not enter."

The Atlas Soldier stepped forward and one of Veers Stormtroopers stepped in. Next thing everyone knew the trooper shoved the Atlas soldier back with his weapon. And all weapons were raised up. Stormtroopers aimed at Atlas soldiers and they did the same in return. It appeared that other Stormtroopers noticed and went over with their weapons raised up.

Even though Ruby and friends were far away in Beacon they all felt the tense presence in the air. It was almost as if they were there.

All the whole Veers stayed calm and stood his ground quietly.

He opened his mouth, but before he could speak there was a blaring noise.

The Troopers on Camera all looked around and then stepped back into the base slowly, their weapons still aimed up but not at the Atlesians.

"Sir!" A trooper appeared by Veers side, what made this one stand out was the orange shoulder piece. "Sensors are picking up lifeforms approaching. More of those creatures." The trooper said and Veers looked around at the reporters, who in the angles of the Camera looked very afraid, and at the soldiers who turned around and raised their weapons in the direction of the forest. At least what was left of it. Much of it was still a scorched mess from their first battle.

"Let them all through!" The camera jerked around to Veers who was giving the order. Veers, and the troops who arrived at the entrance, stepped aside and beckoned them through. It was a little bit of chaos as the small crowd pushed each other aside to get through. But the camera that team RWBY were watching through was the last to get through. The camera owner turned around to the Atlesian soldiers who were backing up but were stopped by the orange shouldered trooper and a few others.

Off camera Veers shouted. "All of them!" The troopers looked back and then stepped aside. When they were inside the gates

"Troopers get on those walls and get snipers in those towers. Be ready to defend this base." Veers called out and troops troops came from everywhere. They were in formation and went up a small set of stairs to get on the walls. Troopers wearing a different type of armor and utilizing longer barreled weapons went up to the towers. Several dozen were up and ready.

"Do not worry." Veers came in front of the news crews. "This base may still be in construction but our defenses will be more than adequate for the beasts. Now follow me and the escort, the tour begins now." Veers smiled and walked off.

As he did the troopers along the walls and in the towers opened fire. They fired for less than eight seconds. The alarm went off and the troops started to make their way off the wall.

The threat was ended rather quickly. Quicker than any Huntsman or Huntress could ever have done.

That feeling of being rendered obsolete grew in the hearts of everyone at Beacon.

* * *

Veers was doing his best to ensure that nothing went awry. However he also had to try and keep himself in control.

Never had he been in this position. Veers was only assigned on this base because he was a general. He was trained for combat and commanding armies, not for giving tour guides. Every time the news reporters stopped to ask a question he took a quick breath, a sigh basically, put on a fake smile and answered.

It was just not his day. But he endured. If he played his cards right Veers could end up in Vaders good eye. Which was a rare thing for a high ranking imperial as Vader usually killed them.

However those soldiers, those Atlas Soldiers as he came to learn who they are, were certainly a problem. Even if this world was not that advanced odds are they would have some surprises. And so he had to keep a eye on them by assigning more stormtroopers to them.

He glanced back now and saw that the Atlas troops were looking around a lot. Veers knew that letting them inside was not a good idea, but if he didn't then that would put the Empire in some bad light. So he had no real choice but to let them in.

He only had to endure for a while longer, than these reporters and soldiers would go back to their cities.

"What is your soldiers armor made of?"

Another question another fake smile. He turned and began to answer.

"A material called plastoid…"

* * *

The Emperor sat back in his throne, his Royal Guards stood in every corner, within the Imperial Palace. He smiled.

Having just ended comms with Vader he was rather happy.

Not because of any recent victory or accomplishment within the imperial senate.

No.

Upon going to the dark side of the force he looked into the future of this Remnant. And from what he had sensed the future had changed, greatly.

Vader's arrival had changed a lot in the future of not only Remnant but perhaps the whole galaxy.

Looking into the future of strictly Remnant he first saw what should have been.

A city and a academy overrun with Dark Beasts.

Little girls all with their own colors, red, white, black, and yellow, all separating.

Lives would be lost, specifically one that appeared to affect them all. A warrior who could manipulate metal and would face a powerful foe and die.

And a top all of this darkness were two figures. One who wore a red dress and wielded fire, her eyes were glowing. The other was dark cloaked, pale skinned, red veined, evil figure.

The Emperor could see it all. But that was the future that should have been. Now he saw the future that will be.

Star Destroyers approached the planet, imperial flags were everywhere, Stormtroopers, Snowtroopers, Shoretroopers, patrolled on all land.

Marches to show power happened everywhere.

Then he saw Vader and at his side was the Emperor himself. Both stood atop a tower. The tower of the academy which had a completely new look.

The planet would begin to bow down to them.

But that was not the end of it.

Vader raises his hand and used the force. Dark canine like Beasts came to side and knelt down. More beasts showed up, ones that flew, ones that walked, ones that slithered, and ones that could only be described as abominations.

All these beasts came and knelt down, all under Vader's control.

But there was a light in this darkness. In the forest and scattered around were the same girls, and a few others, from before. They all had power of their own and the planet itself would have some resistance.

But then the Emperor saw Vader leaving the planet and himself as well.

However Vader did not let these threats go unanswered.

The forces on the planet would scour the world and find this native rebellion.

But Vader would leave the finding of these girls to another.

One who commanded the last Firespray-31-Class ship.

A bounty hunter, a very good bounty hunter.

The Emperor took a breath.

Even if he could not see all of the future, for there certainly were some gaps, he knew that the future was something that could not be avoided.

No matter what happens the future could not be changed.


End file.
